I love you, Kazuto
by the-extreme-otaku
Summary: After leaving Alfheim Online, Kazuto has a gift for Asuna. Its fills her with joy yet also breaks her heart. In this story, Kazuto and Asuna fall in love all over again. They have their silly moments, and of course, Suguha getting upset for her love for Kazuto. This is a very enjoyable story of love, laughs, and worries. Mild language and kissing, nothing too inappropriate.
1. Chapter 1: A beautiful gift

I Love You, Kazuto

Based on Sword Art Online

As Kazuto entered the hospital after logging out of Alfheim Online, he had a present with him for Asuna. _I hope she likes it_ thought Kazuto. As he entered her room, he could see a shadow through the curtain. His heart beat faster and faster with every step he took. _This is it, _he thought, _the first time I see Asuna and talk to her in real life_.

"Hello? Is someone there?" _That's gotta be her voice. I know it is. _

"Asuna? It's Kirito from Sword Art Online,"

"Kirito!" Asuna shrieked. Kazuto ran over to her bed but stopped a couple feet away. He was stunned.

"Kirito? Are you okay?" He said nothing. He just stood there, wide eyed; red face. He was in such shock, seeing her alive and well _in real life. _"Earth to Kirito!" Asuna giggled.

"It's you. It's really you. You're talking to me in real life," said Kazuto.

"It is me! Come over here you idiot!" Kazuto raced to her bedside and embraced her so tight he almost chocked her.

"You're gonna kill me!" Asuna joked. "Seriously Kirito! I can't breath!" Asuna gasped for air. Then he let go.

"Sorry," he blushed a little. "I'm just so happy to see you. I have a little present for you," Kazuto retrieved the gift from his coat-pocket. "Here you go, it may not be much but I think you'll really like it," Kazuto extended his hand holding the present for Asuna to take.

"Hmm," Asuna took it and shook it. "What did you get me?" She had a cute grin on her face. As she undid the packaging, she got a confused look on her face. "A CD? Is it like a movie or something? Or is it a singer?"

"What do say we come to my house," offered Kazuto.

"You didn't answer my question, dummy,"

"You didn't answer mine," said Kazuto in a sassy way.

"I asked first," Asuna was starting to get annoyed.

"You can only find out if you come with me,"

"Fine. I'm trusting you, Kirito,"

"My name is Kazuto, not Kirito,"

"Sorry, I'm just used to SAO," Then Kazuto took her hand and led her away.

"Okay, this will be a bit difficult. You know, because it's just one bike for two people," Asuna nodded. "So… Let's see, how are we going to do this…" Kazuto thought aloud, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sit down," Asuna ordered.

"Wait, what? I'm not done planning!" Asuna rolled her eyes.

"Just sit," she repeated.

"Okay, whatever you say," Kazuto sat on the bike and then Asuna sat in his lap. "Wait! What are you doing! Asuna! This is… You know… Weird because, well you know. Me being a guy and all,"

"Oh grow up!" said Asuna. "You pedal, I steer. You can balance by holding onto my shoulders. Now pedal!" They started out slow and steady, but as they grew more comfortable, they started going faster.

"You sure you can handle going this fast?" asked Kazuto.

"Go faster if you want. I really want to see what's in that CD!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Kazuto pedaled as fast as he could. "Hey, Asuna, how do you even know where to go? Maybe I should steer?" Kazuto offered.

"Ok, I'll slowly break and we can switch," said Asuna. They stopped at the side of the road and switched. _Finally I can not look at someone's back, _thought Kazuto. They rode like that all the way to Kazuto's house.

"Well, this is it," said Kazuto.

"Looks nice," said Asuna humbly. They walked to the door, Kazuto unlocked to door and greeted Suguha.

"Hello Suguha," said Kazuto.

"Hi Kazuto. Who are you? Wait, are you Asuna?" asked Suguha

"Hi nice to meet you, and yes I am Asuna,"

"Kazuto an I used to visit you almost every day in the hospital!" Suguha said excitedly. Then Kazuto gave her the 'evil eye'.

"Well sorry for making a connection," said Suguha sarcastically.

"Apology excepted," said Kazuto, giggling. "Anyway, you wanted to see what was on the CD, right?"

"Yeah," answered Asuna.

"Then let's go!" Kazuto lead Asuna into his room, made sure they shut the door, and put the CD in his computer.

"Wow Kazuto, I had no idea you had all this technology! It's amazing!" said Asuna.

"Yeah, I do have quite a bit. Impressive, huh,"

"It sure is," said Asuna, looking around.

"Okay, here we go," said Kazuto. He clicked around on his computer until the player came up. Kazuto turned up the volume and pressed play. What came up on his computer was a picture of the world tree. But it was a video. People were walking around everywhere. And then, the thing that brought tears to Asuna's eyes was Yui. Yui was right there on Kazuto's computer screen. And she was talking.

_Hi mommy! I can't see you right now but you can see me!_ _If you're seeing this, that means daddy freed you from Alfheim Online! I am glad you're safe mommy! When you were stuck in the world tree, daddy and I searched very hard to find you. Isn't daddy brave for going back when he may never come out? Along the journey, daddy and I met this really nice girl named Leafa. She was really kind to us. If it wasn't for her, daddy might have never found you._

Asuna was crying hard; Kazuto's arm around her, tears in his eyes. He'd seen the clip plenty times before, but not with Asuna. Something about her presence brought along a certain sadness, but joy as well.

_But daddy did find you. When he, Leafa, and I were roaming the streets, I sensed your presence. And in a split-second, daddy was flying as fast as he could to find you. He tried so hard to break the barrier between the towns and the top of the tree. He found a place that if you won the battle, you could make it to the top. But there were too many for him to fight. They were everywhere. He tried and tried, but couldn't make it. But a lot of his friends came to help, including Leafa. And with their help, he won. But even then he couldn't make it through. But look at where you are now! Daddy freed you! Not once did he ever give up! Daddy loves you a lot, and so do I, Mommy! I'm glad your free, mommy! I love you SOO much mommy!_

Asuna was smiling as hot tears rolled down her red face. She buried herself in Kazuto's arms, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her. He was crying, not as hard, but tears rolled down his face fast, dripping into Asuna's hair. And Asuna's tears soaking his shirt.

Suguha heard noises in the room so she went to go check on them. When she opened the door, all she heard was loud sobbing, seeing them embracing each other, just crying. She decided to leave them alone. She cooked them a nice dinner, both their faces red while they ate. Suguha cleaned up for them, while they went back to Kazuto's room. "Thank you, Kazuto. Thank you very much," Asuna leapt into his arms, hugging him tight. Kazuto just kissed her on the head, soothing her. "I love you so much Kazuto," said Asuna.

"I love you too," he replied in a soothing voice.


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity

Chapter 2

"Hey, it's getting late, maybe you should go back to your house; your dad is probably worried," suggested Kazuto.

"You're probably right. Or… can I just spend the night here?" Kazuto panicked for a second, but realized she probably needed him to hold her for the night.

"Sure you can spend the night. You should call your dad, though. Here's my phone," Kazuto handed Asuna the phone and she dialed his number.

"'Hey dad, it's Asuna… Yeah I'm fine… I'm just at a friend's house… Could I spend the night here?...Its Kazuto Kirigaya from SAO… I dunno… Thanks, I love you. Bye!' My dad said I could spend the night,"

"Cool. So… What do you want to do?" asked Kazuto. "We could play video games. I have a lot,"

"I don't think I'm in the mood for video games right now. You wanna just talk?"

"About what?" Kazuto asked.

"Yui," Asuna looked down at her feet while Kazuto let out a melancholy sigh. They had a long, sad silence thinking about how much they loved a daughter that wasn't real. Something they could only see in game. Asuna broke the silence by saying, "Remember when we first met her; how she immediately called us her parents?"

"Yeah. That was pretty cute. You were a really good mother, you know that, right?"

"I was? Huh… Well, I thought you were a pretty cool father. Remember when you caught that HUGE fish? That was hilarious!"

"No it wasn't! It was scary as hell! I thought it would crush me!"

"I'm _so _sure," Asuna smiled.

"Hey, you weren't the one right underneath it!"

"Neither were you! You know what, it was a while ago, we probably don't remember it clearly," Asuna decided to change the subject. "How did you get that video? Of Yui, I mean,"

"Simple. Everything that happens is saved into your nerve gear. All you do is hook it up to your computer, open a video launcher, choose which parts you want, save it to your desktop, and burn it into a CD. But if you think about it, it's really hard. To look back at everything you saw. _Every single thing_. Even you dreams. All the people you love and just watch them die…"

"Kazuto, please. Let's not think about that stuff. Let's think about all the happy memories!" Asuna didn't want to cry anymore. Asuna was as fragile as wet paper; could break at any moment.

"I don't want to talk anymore Asuna,"

"What do you mean?"  
"Exactly what I said. I don't want to talk about Sword Art Online anymore,"

"What else is there to do?"

"Alfheim Online," Kazuto offered.

"Are you crazy?! I am NOT going back there!"

"Listen, I can't explain it right now. But I know the server is still going, I know you can log out, and I know as long as you stay bye me, you'll be okay," Kazuto smiled his kind joyful smile.

"I love you Kazuto. And with love comes trust. So I will play Alfheim Online with you,"

"You can use Suguha's nerve gear, sleeker design and people won't know it's you!" Asuna didn't need him to explain what he meant by 'no one will know it's you'. She knew that the perverted game creator could easily be there, just as a different model player. She knew what he was capable of, and what more he could do to her and Kazuto. But Asuna also knew that she is safe with Kazuto, he will protect her with his life, even if death in Alfheim isn't real.

"I'll go make sure it's okay with her that you use her nerve gear, you can just stay in her and do whatever. Okay?"

**"****Alright," Asuna smiled, thinking how lucky she is to have met a guy like Kazuto. How much they love each other. And their child. ****_She may not be real but love is love, _****thought Asuna.**

**As Kazuto left the room, Asuna walked around. It wasn't the biggest space but it did have lots of things. DVD cases, game cases, drawers filled with controllers, etc. She knew it wasn't right to snoop, but she just couldn't help herself. About 5 minutes passed as Asuna thought, ****_What's taking him so long? Or what's Suguha's deal? I know she loves him in a more intimate way than cousins should, but that's no reason to hate him. Whatever, I shouldn't go into 'family business'. _****The more Asuna walked around, the more curious she got. ****_What types of clothes does he wear? Does he have any bow-ties? How big are his underwear? What if he wears tighty-whities? Or are they boxers? I HAVE to see! _****So Asuna searched through his closet but couldn't find anything. ****_Oh God! What if he doesn't wear underwear?!_**** She searched harder and harder until clothes were sprawled out everywhere. And then the door opened.**

**"****Here is the ner… Asuna? What where you doing?!"**

**"****Oh! Hi! What a surprise to see you!" she started freaking out.**

**"****This ****_is _****my room, right?" Kazuto sighed. "Let's just shove it all back in and play Alfheim Online, okay?" he smiled. ****_He always smiles in the worst situations. He's so cute! _**

**"****Do you mind if I ask a rather personal question?" asked Asuna.**

**"****Fire away," answered Kazuto.**

**"****Do you um… You wear underwear, right?" she was blushing.**

**"****Yes I do. Is that what you were looking for?"**

**"****Yeah… Sorry, you know I'm a curios person," Asuna let out a little laugh. After a short while, they were done cleaning. **

**"****You ready to do this Asuna?" Kazuto wanted to make sure Asuna was ready to enter the world of Alfheim Online again. He didn't want to pressure her or make her feel nervous. **

**"****Yes, I'm ready," **

**And this is what Asuna and Kazuto said, "Link, start!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Link, Start!

Chapter 3

"Link, start!" they both said simultaneously. For the short amount of time, Asuna was scared because she was alone, without Kazuto. But she knew it wouldn't last too long. But when she spawned, there was a surprise. Asuna had no idea where she was. "Hey Leafa, nice to see you're back!" people would say, just smiling, not knowing that that wasn't Leafa, and how scared she was. "Kazuta…?" she whimpered.

"What's wrong, Leafa?" Just then, a hand with a familiar touch landed on her shoulder. "Hey!" She looked up. "Oh! It's just you. Kazuto, you lied!" She slapped him across the face.

"Keep it down _Leafa_. Remember my name is Kirito. And you're Leafa. Just remember to call me Kirito, okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Asuna blushed. "So… what do you wanna do?"

"You know how to fly, right?" asked Kazuto.

"Of course!" replied Asuna. That's when Kazuto bolted straight in the air. "Hey, how'd you get your 'joystick' out so fast?" shouted Asuna.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you don't have as much experience with flying," He gave her a shy smile. "Here… How did she explain it…? I'm not sure how to tell it, you just kinda… Just use your controller for now!"

"Ok," Asuna was a little disappointed that he couldn't teach her, but she didn't think too hard on the matter.

"Hey Leafa, check this out!" They both landed and near each other and met up. "I almost forgot, I'd hate if you didn't get to see her right now. Yui, you there?" Out of Kazuto's shirt pocket came out little Yui. Asuna clapped her hands to her mouth and tears flooded her eyes.

"Yui!" shrieked Asuna.

"Mommy!" said Yui. Then Yui turned into a larger version of herself, or a life-size version. Asuna pulled Yui into a tight 'motherly' hug.

"Yui! It's you! Daddy showed me that video of you talking about saving me. You have no idea how much that meant to me,"

"I love you mommy!" said Yui

"I love you too!"

"Hey, are we forgetting someone?" said Kazuto. Just then, Asuna and Yui pulled Kazuto into their hug.

"Nope. Not at all!" said Asuna.

"Well, are you going to fly or not?!" exclaimed Kazuto.

"Yep!" said Asuna. Then Yui shrunk herself and fit herself into Kazuto's pocket.

"Nice 'n' snug?" he asked Yui.

"Of course," she replied. As Kazuto and Asuna were flying through the air, Asuna asked, "So Kirito, where are we going exactly?"

"Nowhere in particular, just flying for the fun of it, I guess."

"Kirito, I'm sleepy. Can we log out please?" said Asuna.

"Already? That was fast. Are you sure? We can log out if you want, I don't care,"

"I'm sure I want to log out now,"

"Whatever you say. Wanna say goodbye to Yui?"

"How could I not?" Kazuto gently picked her up and set her down for her to grow. "Goodbye Yui, I'll see you soon. I love you!"

"I love you to mommy!" And then they logged out.

When Asuna awoke, she saw a face right next to her, smiling. "Hey! You startled me! Idiot,"

"Sorry. Your just so cute when you're scared. Not that I like seeing you scared, though,"

"And I like seeing you when you get nervous over me," said Asuna. Kazuto put a hand on her face, gently stroking his fingertips against it. They wanted to stay like that forever, smiling, enjoying the moment. But then Suguha came in.

"Can I have my nerve-gear back now?" she said impatiently.

"Yeah, sure," Kazuto sat up and handed it to her.

"Thanks. Hey, don't do anything weird while I'm asleep, please,"

"What could we possibly do, Suguha?" said Kazuto innocently.

"Hmm I wonder what two teenagers in love late at night could possibly do,"

"You're weird," Kazuto laughed. "Goodnight, love you!" Suguha gasped.

" Goodnight! Love you too!" and she rushed out of the room and into hers. "What an idiot! I hate him so much!" Suguha threw herself onto the bed and cried. "Of course he loves me! What person wouldn't love their family? I hate that idiot SO DAMN MUCH!" then she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Was that Suguha?" asked Asuna.

"Yeah, she gets pissed off at me for no reason. I know she _loves _me but, she just sometimes can't control herself. But don't worry, she'll be okay,"

"Shouldn't you go and comfort her?"

"I've tried to. But all she does is open the door, yell at me, and slam the door in my face and becomes a whole mess of tears and anger. So I've found it's better to just leave her be,"

"That's sad," said Asuna.

"She's fine. She just at that stage where she wants to be in love and found that I was the closest thing to it. It's actually kind of cute," he smiled. Asuna smiled back. "Anyway, isn't the reason we logged out of Alfheim was because you were getting tired?"

"Yeah, you're right. Shoot! I don't have any sleepwear. What should I do?" Asuna knew her options, two of which would be to 'adult' for them.

"You wanna just wear one of my t-shirts and lounge shorts?" offered Kazuto.

"I don't know… I guess that's my only option," Kazuto smiled and blushed saying, "Well, it's not our _only_ option,"

"You're a pervert!" Then Asuna playfully hit his arm.

"I'm just saying…"

"Alright, here are some shorts and… Here we go!" Kazuto pulled out a massive shirt way too big for either of them. "I think the shirt will fit you just fine!"

"Are you trying to imply the fact that you think I'm fat?" said Asuna rolling her eyes at his not funny joke.

"I'm just kidding. You know I think you're beautiful," They gazed into each other's eyes until Asuna said, "Can I get changed now?"

"We still haven't found you a shirt yet!"

"Well hurry up!" They both smiled.

"How do I look?" said Asuna, posing in a funny position.

"Absolutely perfect,"

"Ok, now where do I sleep?"

"In my bed, I'll take the floor,"

"Such a gentleman!" said Asuna feeling very flattered.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't do this much?" _So I guess were official now. Huh, never would have thought it happen like that, _thought Asuna.

Soon enough, they were both laying down, one more comfortable than the other, but happy. The lights were out so the only sounds you could here were Suguha in the other room and Kazuto and Asuna's breath and heartbeats.

_I wonder if she's still awake_ thought Kazuto. So he got up and was going to go to the bathroom, but instead heard Asuna whisper, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you're still awake? I thought you'd be sleeping by now," He turned the light on. "Can you not go to sleep?"

"No. I don't know why but I just keep thinking about Alfheim Online, when _he_ cast the gravity spell on you and had me dangle by the chains… Licking my ear…" she sniffled.

"Hey, stop it. Don't think about that creep. Think about how happy you were when you saw Yui" then Kazuto turned the light out. "Scoot the corner of the bed, okay?" Once she did, he squeezed in on the outside edge. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. She quietly started crying and Kazuto thought, _I guess she's still thinking about the perv. _"Don't worry you're safe here," he whispered as they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Love

Chapter 4

"Good morning," said a smiling Kazuto.

"Hi," replied a tired Asuna. "What time is it?" she asked.

"About 10:00," answered Kazuto. Just then, they heard a knock at the door. "Come in," said Kazuto. So Suguha came in.

"Hey guys, I'm making breakfast. What do you want, Asuna?" Suguha already knew what Kazuto wanted, she'd made him breakfast plenty times before.

"Eggs and toast please. With bacon! Lots of bacon! Two fried eggs, yeah. Three pieces of toast, with sugar and cinnamon!"

"Alright!" said Suguha. Then she went to the kitchen to prepare it.

"Big appetite, huh?" asked Kazuto.

"Well what are you having?" asked Asuna.

"Just one scrambled egg and 1 piece of buttered toast, maybe some of your bacon,"

"That bacon's mine!" declared Asuna.

"I'm just teasing," he said. Asuna glared at him with a smile. "What do you wanna do while we wait?" he asked. "It's not like we have a lot of time," They were both sitting up in bed now. Asuna scooted in front of Kazuto.

"I know what we could do," she said, biting her lip. Kazuto's eyes went wide.

"Wh… What do you mean by that, exactly?" he said nervously, as he started sweating.

"You know exactly what I mean," she said.

"Uh… Asuna, are you sure you _wanna_? I don't know," he was really freaking out. Then Asuna rolled her eyes.

"You have a dirty mind, idiot," and then Asuna leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, gently and softly. He closed his eyes and kissed back, sighing relief she didn't want to do _that_. Soon enough, they were laying on his bed, kissing and loving each other. And Kazuto thought _ Man I'm lucky to have the girl I love so much love me right back. Asuna is so beautiful, I never want her to leave me. I will never leave her. Ever. _Asuna thought _Man Kazuto is SO cute! When he gets all nervous and sweaty, it's just adorable! I can easily tell he loves me with all his heart, I just hope that never changes. _

"Breakfast is ready!" shouted Suguha. Kazuto released from the kiss and sweetly smiled at Asuna.

"We'll be down in a minute!" shouted Kazuto. He kissed Asuna one more time and they stood up and went down into the kitchen.

"I made you fifteen pieces of bacon, Asuna," Suguha smiled at her.

"Thanks!" replied Asuna.

"You're only having fourteen pieces, Asuna" said Kazuto as he grabbed a piece and put it on his plate. She lightly hit him in the arm.

"I hate you," she said while smiling.

"Love you too, Asuna," he said playfully.

"Alright guys, go sit and eat. What would you like to drink?" asked Suguha.

"I got the drinks, it's okay you can go sit down," said Kazuto. She smiled at him and said thanks, but inside her love only deepened, making her so angry with him. _Why does he have to be so dreamy?! AAHHHH! _Thought Suguha.

"I'll have juice please," said Suguha in a monotone voice.

"May I please have milk?" asked Asuna.

"You may," replied Kazuto. He got their drinks and sat down as they all started eating. Suguha showed no emotion. Asuna said her cooking was delicious.

"Thanks, I barely ever cook, though. It's mainly Kazuto who handles the food," said Suguha.

"I would have never guessed!" Asuna smiled and tilted her head to the side. As they all ate, the table went silent. Even with all her food, Asuna was the first to finish. She just sat quietly and awkwardly watching the others feast. Finally Kazuto looked up.

"Oh, are you finished?" he asked.

"Yes, it was delicious!"

"Okay, I'll take wash your plate," said Kazuto.

"Thanks!" _Kazuto is the sweetest guy ever! I feel bad for Suguha, I can see why she loves him so much, _thought Asuna.

"Hey Asuna, what to watch me battle Kazuto in Kendo?" asked Suguha.

"Suguha, don't force her to do anything! She's our gest," defended Kazuto.

"No, I want to see you fight her, Kazuto!" said Asuna.

"Whatever you say," After they cleaned up, they went outside.

"Ready when you are, Suguha," said Kazuto.

"BEGIN!" shouted Suguha. And so they did. _Wow, Suguha's really good, far better than I expected her to be. Kazuto is also really good, but not as good as he was in SA0. He's probably not used to not having the special stats. He has nice footwork though, _thought Asuna.

"Nice job, Kazuto," said Suguha when they were finished.

"You too," he replied. "So, Asuna, what did you think of our little battle?"

"Pretty good, but in my opinion, your much better in SAO,"

"No duh!" he said. They both smiled at each other. "Well, Asuna, what do you want to do now?" asked Kazuto.

"I don't know," said Asuna. They went back inside and sat down. Just then the phone rang.

"I got it," said Suguha. "Hello? This is Suguha Kririgaya at the Kirigaya residence. You're looking for Asuna? Yes she's here. Okay, have a nice day," "Asuna, your dad wants you home soon,"

"Oh, okay. Thanks,"

"Let's go to my room, Asuna," said Kazuto.

"Okay," They went up to his room and sat down.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" asked Kazuto.

"It sure was!" said Asuna. She looked down at her feet, blushing like she was embarrassed of something.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she gave a halfhearted smile, as if she didn't really mean it. _She's not lying, is she? _Wondered Kazuto. _She wouldn't lie to me, that's not like her. _

"You wouldn't lie, right?"

"Of course not! I really am fine!" Kazuto still didn't believe Asuna, though.

"You should probably be getting back now. You can use my bike, but I'd have to ride with you because I'd need it back,"

"Okay, sounds good," said Asuna. They went out to get his bike and put it into their driveway.

"Do you know how to get to your house from here?" asked Kazuto.

"Yeah. I'll steer, you pedal," she smiled. So Kazuto sat then she got in his lap. They rode back to her house and he walked her to the door.

"Bye Asuna. I love you," he said.

"I love you to!" she hugged him, her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. He kissed her, and before long Asuna's dad came out to shoo Kazuto away. They'd lost all sense of time in that kiss.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said.

"Yep! Bye Kazuto," she waved at him and went inside. Kazuto rode his bike home, feeling weird about her father. _What if he hates me? What can I do to show him I'm worthy of his daughter? _He lingered on this thought all night.


	5. Chapter 5: Battles-Finale Part 1

Chapter 5

"Welcome back, Kazuto!" said Suguha.

"Hey," said Kazuto. Hey walked into his room and shut the door. He sat on his bed, thinking about if he's worthy to date Asuna. Hey laid down, rubbed his hands on his face and through is hair, and let out a sigh. What if this, what if that, those were the only thoughts that went through his busy mind. There was a knock at the door and Suguha cracked it open, making her face visible.

"Hey, how are you doing? You look sad," she pointed out.

"You know what's not cool? The very fact that Asuna and I might have to break up because of her father. It sucks to think about! I just love her so much, and the thought of that happening breaks my heart, and then that gives the pervert a chance to marry her like he said he would!" Tears rolled down his face slowly, as if the tears were trying to disguise themselves.

"Well, did her dad show any signs of hating you?"

"He shooed me away when he saw us kissing in her driveway,"

"Kazuto, you have a bad habit of letting little things go to your head and mess with you. Her father knows how much you mean to her. When he saw you at the hospital, he must've known, right?"

"That's what I thought, but I just can't shake the feeling that he doesn't like me. I just… I don't know,"

"You want me to make you dinner?" asked Suguha.

"No, you made it last night. It's my turn. Speaking of which, you said I'm always cooking, which is _so _not true!"

"Well, you're generally in it more than me. And you're welcome for flirting FOR you," Kazuto smirked.

"You call that flirting?! That's hilarious!" he wiped a tear from his eye.

"KAZUTO! YOU'RE MEAN!" she yelled.

"Calm down, I'm just teasing!" Then Suguha left the room.

"NOT COOL!" she shouted from her room.

"Better get cooking," mumbled Kazuto. He entered the kitchen and debated what to prepare. "I'll just make homemade chicken ramen. Can't go wrong with that!" He basically just talked to himself about silly things while he cooked. When was cutting up the chicken pieces, he accidently cut his finger. "Damn, that hurt," he muttered. All he did was put a bandage on it and continued cooking. It wouldn't stop bleeding. "Damn it! Stop bleeding already!" but he said that a little too loud.

"Kazuto, are you okay?!" Suguha came rushing down the stairs. "Are you okay?!" she repeated when she got in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little cut," he said calmly. "But it hurts like hell,"

"How'd you cut it?" asked Suguha.

"I was cutting the chicken and accidentally cut myself with the knife, but it's fine,"

"No it's not! You should go to the hospital! Come with me, were getting on the next bus!"

"No were not! I'm fine!" Kazuto was getting frustrated. But Suguha used force. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the bus stop. _ How is she so strong? _He wondered.

Soon enough, they were on a bus headed near the area of the hospital. "I hate you for this. How are we going to pay the medical bill? Do you have any idea how much it costs?! Nonetheless the costs of tickets for a cramped bus ride!"

"Sorry for caring about you, Kazuto," said Suguha.

"It's not that. It's good that you care about me, but it was fine and I could handle it on my own. Sorry, but I don't need you to take care of me. That's my job. To take care of you and I. You don't have to, Suguha," He reached over and hugged her, closing his eyes with a small smile and Suguha did the same.

Once they arrived, Kazuto did all the talking at the front desk and entered a room he was sharing with some stranger.

"I'm Kazuto, nice to meet you. And this is my sister, Suguha," He had to strain to call her sister without looking weird about saying it. Kazuto extended his hand and the stranger shook it. But he didn't introduce himself, only pointed to his throat. _I guess he can't talk, _thought Kazuto. Then a nurse walked in to look at Kazuto's injury.

"My sister made me come. She's pretty overprotective even though I'm supposed to protect her," he gave out a halfhearted laugh.

"Let me take I look," she said. The nurse undid the bandage to reveal to cut. "It is a small cut but it made it through pretty deep. Did it bleed for a while?" she asked.

"Yeah, I replaced the bandages a couple of times," Suguha just stood there quietly, looking at her feet.

"Well, Mr. Kirigaya, I'll just put some stiches in and you'll be good to go," she smiled at him. Just then the door opened suddenly.

"Kazuto!" yelled a worried Asuna.

"Asuna?" said Kazuto.

"Kazuto, are you okay?! I got a call saying you'd been hospitalized!"

"I'm fine," he glared at Suguha, assuming she made the call. Asuna ran over and hugged him, eyes watery.

"You had me so worried! Idiot," she smiled at the fact he was okay.

"But I'm getting stiches," Kazuto showed Asuna his hand.

"Do you want momma to kiss the booboo?"

"Uh, Asuna? I'm pretty sure you're not my mom," Then the nurse came in with her supplies. A big needle and the thread.

As she was stitching, she talked to him to calm him down. "So Mr. Kirigaya, how old are you?" All she could do was make small talk.

"Sixteen," he replied. There was a long awkward silence.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it," he answered. Then he winced at the pain.

"It's okay, I'm done now," she said. Now the part Kazuto had been dreading; the bill.

"What will the bill be?" he asked.

"You owe us nothing. If you're a minor living without your parents with another relative, who is also a minor, there is no bill, which is government law. So, you're free to leave," she said.

"Thank you. When do I come back to get these off?"

"Three weeks. Just come in, say your name, and they'll handle the rest,"

When they entered the lobby, Asuna's dad was there waiting.

"Hey Kazuto, we can give you a ride home if you want," Asuna offered.

"Thanks," he smiled and accepted her offer.

Asuna and Suguha sat in the backseat, while Kazuto sat in front. Asuna's dad talked to him about his love for Asuna.

"You love my daughter, correct?"

"Yes sir," Kazuto started to sweat, but kept his voice calm and collected.

"You two been through a lot together, huh. Got some history with that whole Sword Art Online thing. I can tell my little Asuna really loves you. But I'm not so sure about you," he cut his eyes over at Kazuto. "You need to prove to me that you really love her, prove to me you're worthy," _This is exactly what I was afraid of! _Thought Kazuto. "Let's take a little detour, shall we?" said Asuna's dad. Instead of going to the Kirigaya residence, he turned onto Asuna's street. "You'll have to battle me in Kendo, to show strength," _Crap! I need more practice without my special stats!_ As Asuna's dad turned into their driveway, Kazuto panicked. _No! NO! _Thought Kazuto.

After putting on the 'armor' and getting the 'swords', Kazuto and Asuna's dad were stanced, Suguha and Asuna sat on the sidelines, watching. "Begin!" shouted her dad. Kazuto used the same stance he used against Suguha, looking vulnerable, but really having lots of control and composure. They circled around counter-clockwise, not breaking eye-contact. "AHHHH!" yelled out Kazuto, he made the first move. He jumped up, striking down his opponent, but it got blocked. _This guy's got nice reflexes _thought Kazuto. Their swords clashing together, blocking and attacking, fast moves making it hard for Suguha and Asuna to watch. _C'mon Kazuto! _Both the girls thought. _Damn this guy's good _thought Kazuto. He was getting tired, block after block. Suddenly, Kazuto found a new strength, a new will to win. He was getting tired with all his games. He needed to prove his strength. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, adding to his power. He used a good strike, only to catch her father off guard. Then he used his most powerful hit. But it got blocked and Kazuto was hit in his side; being knocked over. He looked up at her dad, in a victory stance. Kazuto stared at him, sweating and wide eyed. Then he said, "I… I lost…"


	6. Chapter 6: The Real Alfheim-Finale Part2

Chapter 6 – Finale part 2

"I… I lost," said Kazuto in complete shock.

"Kazuto," said Asuna, voice quiet and shaky.

"Well Mr. Kirigaya, you certainly put up a good fight. Fantastic endurance and speed, but you couldn't do it could you," Asuna's dad sighed. "You are a strong fighter, but you got distracted by your own willpower,"

_I messed up… I messed up real bad_ Kazuto thought. "Rematch," declared Kazuto.

"What? No, I won't rematch you!" he let out a laugh. Kazuto picked up his weapon and yelled "REMAAAATCH!" while jumping up and striking down his opponent. Asuna's dad fell, looking up at Kazuto, confused and dazed. "I declared a rematch, did I not?" Kazuto said while standing confidently looking down at his dumbfounded enemy.

"Yes, you did," he said faintly. "You are very powerful and persistent. You are a very good fighter," repeated her dad. He took of his padding and shook Kazuto's hand. _He did it! Kazuto defeated my dad! _Thought Asuna. Just as Kazuto took off his gear, Asuna ran over and hugged. Suguha just sat there smiling, proud of her cousin. _It's no surprise he was able to do it, I knew he had it in him, _thought Suguha.

"Kazuto, you did it!" shrieked Asuna. They both laughed.

"Yes I did!" Kazuto held her close, embracing her, them both smiling. "I love you Asuna," he said.

"I love you too!" she hugged him tight and he kissed her.

"Hey Asuna, I'll see you at school tomorrow," said Kazuto.

"Yep! I love you!" she said. "Here, let my dad give you and Suguha a drive home," she offered.

"Thanks, but Suguha and I can walk. I'll see you later,"

"Oh, okay, bye!" she said.

When Kazuto and Suguha got back, Kazuto went back to cooking, they both ate, and cleaned up. "Thanks for cooking!" said Suguha. He smiled and nodded. Then he went upstairs and went into his room and sat on is bed.

The next day at school, Kazuto looked forward to eat lunch with Asuna.

"Hey Asuna!" he said, unpacking his lunch.

"Hello Kazuto!" she said excitedly. They both ate, talking about their day so far.

"Hey Kazuto, can go to your house after school?"

"Sure, probably. Suguha and I don't anything planned," he answered.

"Cool," she said.

When Kazuto and Suguha got back, they sat down with a snack and watched TV, Kazuto waiting for Asuna. They heard a knock at the door and Kazuto answered it.

"Hey Asuna," he said, pulling into a hug.

"Hi," she said looking at him. "I am STARVING Kazuto! Feed me!" she said, rubbing her stomach.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Suguha's cooking Dim Sum, if you want that," "YEAH! THAT SOUNDS DELICOUS!" she said. _How hungry is she?! _Wondered Kazuto.

While Suguha was cooking, they just watched TV her cuddling close to him, his arm around her.

"Dinner is ready!" said Suguha. They all grabbed some and ate. Suguha cleaned up for them again.

"Thanks," Kazuto and Asuna said to Suguha. She just smiled at them. Then Asuna and Kazuto went into his room.

"So…"

"So…" They were both thinking of what to do. So they just decided to talk to each other.

"How has life been?" asked Kazuto.

"That's a pretty vague question,"

"Just answer it," he insisted.

"Interesting, especially since I met you,"

"Hey, you wanna get back on Alfheim Online?" Kazuto asked.

"Sure, but I don't have my nerve gear,"

"You wanna use Suguha's?"

"Yeah, sure," So Kazuto went to go get it. But Suguha was using it. "Hey Asuna, Suguha's using hers,"

"I'll go back and get mine then," So Asuna ran back to her house, got some water, grabbed the nerve gear, and ran back.

"Ahhah," she panted. She went into his room. "I got it!" she said. So they both layed down and put it on. "Wait Kazuto! What if they recognize me?" she got nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll be with me," he gave her a reassuring hug. "And Suguha will be there, you'll be fine!" he comforted. So they started it up and met up near the World Tree.

"Hey Asuna,"

"'Sup Kirito," Asuna said.

"You wanna go find Leafa?" asked Kazuto.

"Yeah!" So they set out. They had many battles, having the time of their life with each other. They looked pretty epic, like they were the 'boss'. They were having so much fun together. Then they spotted Leafa.

"There she is!" Kazuto said.

"Great!" said Asuna. So they went and talked to her. They flew around, fighting their enemy's, winning every battle. They were all having such fun, chasing each other, joking, just being happy people. _Is this how Alfheim truly is? Fun and logging out, no torture? _Asuna smiled. _I guess so._ And she chased Kazuto, having no worries at all.


End file.
